


I'll Be Here

by smilesunshinee



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Comforting, Love, M/M, Panic, Seizures, shaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:05:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilesunshinee/pseuds/smilesunshinee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler is 19, living by himself, has a shit security guard job, and also has a seizure disorder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Here

Today was a normal day for Tyler, he had woken up, it was 6 in the morning, brushed his teeth, and put on his uniform, as he was getting ready to go to work, the job he hated the most. A security guard at a paint company factory. The funnest sounding thing ever, right? Wrong. Tyler did basically nothing but sit in the little booth, and pressed a button to let trucks in and out, and played on his phone for 12 hours. Tyler sighed, as he grabbed his Monster out of the fridge, putting it in his lunchbox. He hated his uniform. A gray security button down, with a fake ass badge sewn onto the front pocket of it, it also had the name of the company he was employed by on it. He was glad he was single and didn't have to face anyone he cared about dressed like this.

As Tyler went to grab his keys, he noticed black tracks in his vision. "Oh no." Tyler mumbled under his breath. Tyler had seizure episodes, every now and then. No one knows why, but last time it happened, he got a concussion from hitting his head during the seizing. Tyler did not want to have a seizure, but he knew he wouldn't be able to control it anyways, so there was no point in fighting it. He panicked and dialed the first person on his mind. Josh. It rang three times and then he answered.

"Hello?" Josh's voice sounded rough and tired, as it was 6 in the morning. Tyler could not speak, his breathing got really heavy. "Ty?" Josh asked, as Tyler was finally able to choke something out. "Seizure, coming on. Help." He said, and Josh automatically jumped out of bed, and threw on shorts, and his shoes and began to drive. "I'll be there in a second." Josh said before hanging up. Tyler gulped as he put his lunchbox down, and his legs locked, making him drop to the ground, as his body shook violently. His eyes flew open, but only the whites showing. He drooled all over himself, and his uniform. Typically, while having a seizure, he urinated himself. This time was like every other. He urinated himself, and could do nothing about it but continue to let the violent shaking happen.

Josh opened his door, to find him violently seizing on the floor. "Tyler!" Josh yelled as he got Tyler on his side, he held his face. "Tyler, Hey. Sh, it's me. I'm here. You're safe. Calm down." Josh said soothingly, as he stroked his face lightly. After about 21 minutes, Tyler stopped seizing and was slowly returning to consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes to see Josh. "Hey there, how are you feeling?" Josh asked, and Tyler groaned, as he couldn't speak usually after having a seizure. Josh understood. "Hey, I see you had an accident again, how about we get you washed up and out of that interesting uniform? How does that sound? A bath?" Josh asked and Tyler nodded lightly. Tyler wanted to feel embarrassed because he had urinated himself, but he couldn't. He was so out of it, that his eyes almost slammed shut after standing up. 

Josh led Tyler to the bathroom and sat his down on the closed toilet, as he turned around to run a warm bath for him. "Bubbles or none?" Josh asked. "Bubbles." He added, knowing his bestfriend. After getting the bath filled, he turned back to Tyler. "Time to get yourself undressed and into the tub, can you do that?" Josh asked Tyler and he nodded. "If you need me, I'll be right outside the door, okay?" He said, and Tyler nodded again. Josh pressed a light kiss to Tyler's forehead. Josh walked out side of the bathroom and sighed. He's heard about Tyler's seizures before, but he has never witnessed one. And he was completely terrified, and he wanted Tyler to be okay. 

The time was now 8:30, and Josh had fallen asleep on the couch. He was woken up by the bathroom door shutting and footsteps. "Josh?" Tyler asked, now fulled clothed and back to the normal Tyler. "When did you get here?" He asked, making Tyler frown. "Do you not remember? You called me before you had your seizure, and I walked in to you having one. I made sure you were safe, and I ran your bath for you." Josh huffed. Tyler shrugged. "Well, I usually do have short term memory loss after a seizure. I'm sorry, but thank you so much, Josh. I lov-" Tyler stopped himself. 

Josh snapped his head over to him. "What were you about to say?" Josh asked, arching an eyebrow. "I was going to say that I loved you." Tyler said, sounding slightly ashamed. "I love you too, Ty." He said in reply as he pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "I'm here forever, any time you need me, just call. I'll be here for you." Josh added and Tyler rested his head onto Josh's chest. Josh wrapped his arm around Tyler, and they fell asleep comfortably.


End file.
